


The Stiller Moments

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Mioda Ibuki, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gay, Happy, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Sunsets, ibuki is just kinda there, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: Hajime and Nagito are really gay. That's all thank you.This is basically a short WIP, semi following canon, showing the relationship between Hajime and Nagito, because I love them a lot :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! This is my first Danganronpa work but I absolutely LOVE the games! I was really excited to write this, so enjoy!!

The beach was calm, waves crashing against the white sand of the shoreline, the orange light of the sunset reflecting off of its silky surface. A gentle breeze whispered in the air, carrying the cries of seagulls flying overhead. The leaves of the palm trees ghosted against each other, whispering and rustling in the evening light. It was a perfect moment, something akin to a movie scene. But none of that mattered to Hajime as he watched the other boy ramble on about something. His eyes took in the way the white haired boy moved his hands as he spoke, the way his messy hair brushed up against his cheeks, seeming to defy gravity. His pale skin was naturally dusted pink, and the soft light from the sunset accentuated his natural flush.

“So, that’s why I’m not too worried about it- what do you think, Hajime?” Nagito shifted his gaze to the brunette's prying eyes, a little smile on his face.

“I-! Yeah, y-you’re probably right,” Hajime quickly averted his gaze, cheeks flushed a light red with embarrassment. The way Nagito said his name made a warm heat start pooling in his stomach, “Isn’t it nice tonight? The sunset is so beautiful.” Hajime quickly changed the subject, gazing off into the horizon now. 

“Yeah, it really is something, every night so far has been  _ gorgeous _ , it’s sort of strange…” Nagito's voice trailed off as he watched a seagull fly over the two of them. 

“I get what you mean, it’s nice, but in a sort of surreal way? Like it’s too perfect, too precise.”

“Y’know, I never really thought about it like that, but yeah, you’re totally right!” he chuckled softly, causing Hajime to glance over at him now. His laugh was like music to the brunette's ears, the gentle noise calmed him, seeming to wash away his worries. A little smile found its way onto Hajime’s face. 

“This is nice...j-just me and you,” Hajime shifted a little, looking to the white sand now as he let streams of the fine grains fall through his fingers, “It’s peaceful...quiet.”

Nagito seemed to hesitate, contemplate for a moment before soon replying. “Yeah, it’s really nice out here on the beach, and I of course enjoy spending time with you.” Nagito shot Hajime a little grin, scratching the back of his neck now. Hajime’s heart seemed to skip a beat as the words rang out in his ears, and he tried to inconspicuously scooch closer to the other boy.

“We should do this more…” he murmurs softly, turning to Nagito now, “I-I really 

enjoy spending time with you. You seem to be able to reassure me in a way the others just...can’t-I-I appreciate that.”

At this the white haired boys face went pinker than it was before, and he smiled warmly, “aw-I-” 

For once he seemed lost for words for a moment, his cool grey eyes meeting Hajime’s warmer green ones. “You worry too much I-I just want you to relax, be happy for once,”

Hajime looked away, face flushing as he nervously played with his tie, “I-You-you really help, a lot.” His gaze wanders back to Nagito, and for a moment they sat there, eyes locked intently. Hajime hesitated, slowly shifting to take Nagito’s hand, his pale skin cool. He pulled himself closer, face red. Nagito seemed to process for a moment, slowly twining their fingers together, moving to rest his free hand on Hajime’s cheek.

“H-Hajime I-” He shifted a little closer now, starting to stumble over his words, “I think I like you, like  _ a lot _ .”

“I-” Hajime leaned into the affectionate touch, clutching the paler boy's hand tightly now, “I think I really like you a lot too...”

He hesitated, moving to lean closer, until their foreheads almost touched. He could feel Nagito’s breath, warm against his face. They stayed like that for a moment, although for them it felt like aeons. It was a perfect moment. The sun was setting, just barely above the horizon, casting the duo in warm orange light. The waves splashed smoothly, and for just a moment, everything was okay. Everything was  _ perfect _ .

As Nagito moved to lean in, a sharp voice, one full of energy cut through the stillness in the air.

“HEYYYYYYYY!!!! YOU GUYS AREN’T SHARING SECRETS WITHOUT ME, ARE YOU?!!” 

And that voice, carrying that much energy, could only belong to one flamboyant individual. At the sound of the voice the two separated quickly, Hajime mentally cursing as Ibuki bounded towards them. It seemed as if she hadn’t seen them about to make out, but it was frustrating nonetheless. His face was flushed bright red, and it appeared that Nagito was faring about the same, his pale skin bright red.

“H-hey Ibuki…It’s uhm, k-kinda late, isn’t it?”

“Uh,  _ yeah! _ That’s totally why I came to come find you! What’re you guys doin’ out here anyways? It’s starting to get cold! Brrr!” she rubbed her arms as she flopped down in the sand next to the two of them. 

“We were just, you know, enjoying the sunset. That’s all-”

“Huh.” she laughed a bit. An awkward amount of time passed, the trio now staring as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, casting them into a hazy twilight. Ibuki’s voice once more cut the silence.

“I did not take you guys for sunset watchers at all! Too bad I missed most of it, I  _ LOVE _ the sunset! All the colours! It gets me so inspired to write!!”

“Yeah...Uhm-” As Hajime looked up to her, his words were cut off by the piercing sound of Monokuma’s voice from the television. 

“Hah, looks like it’s 10, we probably should get going back to our cottages…” Hajime moved to stand, brushing some sand off of his pants. 

“Yeah, you’re totally right! I’ll catch you guys later!! Too bad we couldn’t hang out for longer! Maybe next time!” 

“Yeah,” Hajime gave her a little wave as she wandered off back towards the cottages. Moving his gaze back to Nagito he hesitated, soon speaking up once he was sure Ibuki was out of earshot. God that girl had good hearing.

“Uhm-do...do you maybe wanna come back to my cottage-s-so we can finish our conversation?”

“Hah, yeah I-” Nagito took Hajime’s hand once more, smiling a bit, “I’d like that a lot.”

With a little smile, the two headed off towards the cottages as well, hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I couldn't help myself! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!!!! :)))

Letting Nagito in first, Hajime closed the cottage door as he stepped in, instinctively locking the door behind him. Before he even had time to think, the slightly taller boy had pinned him against the wooden door by the waist, pressing their lips together. The world seemed to darken, and all Hajime could focus on was the warmth of the other boy's lips on his own. Everything melted away as he curled his fingers in the messy white mane of hair adorning Nagito’s head. Cool, pale hands caressed his cheek, thumbing over the thin scar on the brunette's cheek. Hot pools of emotion puddled in Hajime’s gut as he leaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering a little.

Nagito pulled back, his cheeks pink as he let a small breathy noise, staring up into Hajime’s eyes.

“G-god-” Hajime murmurs softly, eyeing the other boy.

“Mh-I-Hajime I…” 

Hajime simply silenced him with another kiss, pulling him into a tight embrace, his face red, fingers curled loosely, resting on the back of Nagito’s head. Nagito’s pale fingers cupping Hajime’s cheek tenderly. Hajime let his eyes close, cheeks flushed pink. He slid his arm around the other boy, enjoying the moment, tender and sweet. Everything was perfect. 

For the first time since the duo had arrived on the island, everything felt perfect. Everything felt right. Hajime felt calm in the other boy's arms, even after the two had parted, resting his head against Nagito’s shoulder. He let his eyes close, breathing slowly as he listened to the pounding of Nagito's heart, listened to his slightly laboured breathing.

The duo stood like that for what seemed like hours, relishing in each other's embraces, cherishing the heat they shared. Hajime ran his thin fingers through Nagito’s messy hair, tangled as it was the thin strands were silky soft, and Hajime easily slid his fingers through them.

“Your hair is so soft,” He murmurs against the other boy's jacket, eyes partially closed. He hadn’t noticed it before but he was exhausted, his eyes heavy as lead. He felt Nagito slid his arms down around his waist, fingers running along his back slowly, almost lulling him to sleep.

“Thank you,” Nagito murmurs back, a little smile on his face, “We really should be heading to bed.” his voice was soft, raspy and low as he trailed his hand up to run his fingers through the brunette’s hair. 

“Y-yeah...You’re right,” Hajime murmurs as he pulls away from the other boy, immediately missing his warmth. Hajime sits down on his bed, hesitating as Nagito steps towards the door.

“Uhm-Nagito?”

“Yeah?”   
“Do...Do you maybe...wanna stay here for the night? I mean, it could be 

d-dangerous to go out now and-I mean I-I-”

“I’d love to stay, Hajime.” Nagito smiled, shrugging off his jacket as he sat next to the other boy, intertwining their hands together.

“God...I love you,” Hajime murmurs softly, staring down at their hands, “I’ve felt that way pretty much since we met. I was so scared that you were just being nice. That you would think differently of me if I told you how I really felt. I-I’m so glad that you feel the same way. God I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t...”

“Hush.” Nagito murmured softly, resting his pale hand on the other boy's jaw, turning his head just enough to plant a soft kiss to his lips, “We should get to sleep. It’s pretty late.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” He replied softly, a little smile creeping onto his face. Nagito slid off the bed, nodding to Hajime now, 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower if you don’t mind.”

“O-of course not, I’ve got some pyjamas in the drawer if you want to borrow some...probably would be more comfortable than sleeping in jeans, hah.”

“Definitely!” Nagito grins, moving to acquire said pyjamas before heading into the shower room.

Hajime quickly changed himself into a set of pyjamas while Nagito was in the shower, lying back on his bed now, fingers splayed across his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling. His ears caught the sound of the shower door closing, and the rustle of clothes. He soon glanced to his left as a yawn from the other boy caught his ears. His face went pink at the sight of Nagito, standing shirtless now in the middle of the room. His pale skin was flushed red and glossy in the light, his frame thin, ribs showing under skin. Nagito’s gaze caught his, and he stuck his tongue out, grinning a little.

“Hajime! Don’t be such a creep!” He teased, voice carrying softly in the small room.

“I-!” The brunette’s face went darker at this comment and he quickly averted his gaze, “Sorry! I-”

“Oh hush, I’m only teasing, you worry too much.” the other boy murmurs as he flopped down onto the bed, nudging Hajime gently. He soon shifted, turning the light out before sliding his arms around the brunette. 

Nagito was warm, skin hot from the water. Hajime eagerly leaned into the affectionate grasp, letting out a shaky breath as he rolled over to in turn, wrap his arms around the other boy. He pressed up against his chest, closing his eyes as he rested his head against his shoulder. He listened to Nagito’s slow, steady breaths, the pulse of his beating heart, the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Hey Hajime?” He heard Nagito’s voice rasp softly,

“Mh?” he murmurs back, half asleep.

“I think I finally figured out an ultimate talent for you!”

“Mh, yeah? What is it?”

“Ultimate sweetheart,” He could practically hear the grin in Nagito’s words as he cracked his eyes open, smiling as a little kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose. A warm pool of happiness filled his gut, and he pressed back against Nagito, smiling happily. 

For once Hajime fell asleep happy, completely relaxed and safe in Nagito’s arms. For once he felt loved, appreciated by someone, talent or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment if you liked it! Stay safe, and I love you all :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!!! Enjoy!

The white haired boy awoke to the sound of the usual morning announcement, Monokuma’s obnoxious, scratchy voice playing over the small screen in the room. He let out a tired yawn, cracking his eyes open now. The brunette lay across his chest, hair messily strewn across his face. He stirred just a bit as the announcement chimed, barely cracking his green eyes open.

“Hn-ugh…” Hajime half yawned, stretching a little as he rolled off of Nagito, “God I hate that announcement. How did you sleep?” He turned his tired gaze to Nagito, obviously still half asleep. 

“Good,” Nagito nods in response to the question, “Really good, you’re like a furnace, though.” He chuckles softly, brushing a lock of messy white hair from his eyes.

“Sorry,” Hajime yawned softly, “I can’t really control my body temperature-”

“No! No it’s fine, it was actually really nice.” Nagito smiles a little, seeming to hesitate now, “So uhm…Hajime?”

“Yeah-?” Hajime turned his gaze to Nagito, eyeing him curiously now, having an idea of what he was about to ask.

“Are we...y’know...dating now?”

“Yeah,” He murmurs softly, “I mean, only if you want to and are comfortable with that-”

“Of course!” Nagito replied quickly, moving to peck the brunette's cheek, “You’re such an amazing person, I really must be the luckiest guy to end up with someone as great as you!”

“I-!” Hajime couldn’t stop a smile from curling on his lips as he pulled Nagito into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the boy as he pressed his face into the pale boy’s shoulder. “I love you-” He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment now. He reluctantly parted from Nagito, shifting off the bed, “We should get dressed and head to breakfast.”

“You’re right.” Nagito nods, moving to slip his shoes and jacket on. He pulled the brunette into a chaste kiss, smiling a little as he spoke, “I’ll bring you back your pants later.” 

“D-don’ worry about it too much-” Hajime scratched the back of his neck, cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

He watched as the white haired boy left the cottage, closing the door behind him. Once the door had clicked shut Hajime moved to dress himself, sliding on a shirt and pants before tying his tie. He fixed his messy hair to the best of his ability, looking himself over in the mirror before stepping out of his cottage

The bright morning sunlight made Hajime squint, as he pulled the door closed behind him, making his way into the restaurant. He quietly greeted everyone that was there, sitting down at the table now. Hajime waited idly at the table, looking around the room to the others awkwardly. As the others began filing in, his eyes soon met with Nagito’s, and he gave him a little wave. Nagito sat himself next to the brunette, a little grin on his face.

“You’re late.” Hajime commented, “What took you so long?” 

Nagito shrugged in response, looking around the room, “Dunno, not like I’m the only one, pretty much everyone else was late.”

“I guess you’re right...” he shifted, glancing around now as he shifted to press his leg against the other boys, smiling a little. The two idly listened as Byakuya began rambling on about whatnot, soon dismissing them to eat. The two ate in relative silence with everyone else, idly playing with each other’s fingers, Nagito soon huffing softly and linking their hands together, squeezing the other boys hand tightly. Hajime smiled a little, shifting to murmur into Nagito’s ear now, “Do you maybe want to meet up later? At the beach or something?” 

Nagito nodded a bit, finishing his plate of food before moving to stand, letting go of Hajime’s hand. 

The brunette stood as well, exchanging a glance with Nagito before he walked off, heading out of the hotel now. Hajime stood for a moment, watching Nagito leave as he brushed his shirt off now. 

“Hey!!! Hajime!” a sharp voice caught his ears and he turned around now, “You wanna hang out and work on our ‘band’ thing? You’re not gonna get better if we don’t practiceeeee!!!”  
“I-uhm,” Hajime glanced at Ibuki awkwardly, “I would love to but I already have plans, sorry.”

“Ah, well, that’s fine I suppose! We  _ do _ have, like, forever!” she grinned, punching his arm in a friendly way.

“Yeah...Uhm, well, I’ll see you later.” Hajime nods a bit, turning to walk away.

“See you later!” 

Hajime left the restaurant, heading back to his cottage. He had forgotten to specify a time when they should meet, but he just assumed Nagito would probably come get him. He tidied up his cottage quickly, setting his clothes from the day previous aide, hanging the towel on the rack. Nagito had forgotten his own clothes in the bathroom, so Hajime folded them and put them on his bed so he wouldn’t forget to give them back.

The pale white shirt smelled fresh, sweet, it smelled like Nagito. Hajime set it down on top of the pants, sighing softly as he mumbled to himself.

“I don’t know what I’d do without him…” Hajime closes his eyes, resting his hand across his chest as he waits, relaxing. Hajime lost track of time, drifting off into a light sleep, his dreams light and whimsical. 

He woke with a start as a knock sounded on his door, yawning as he sat up.

“Hello? Who is it?” Hajime slid off the bed, stretching his arms. As he went to get the door, his ears were met with the familiar rasp of Nagito’s voice, and he soon quickly opened the door, grinning like an idiot. “Hey, ready to go?”

“Of course,” Nagito smiled, “Let’s get going.” he stepped aside so Hajime could walk alongside him.

The duo made their way down to the beach, chatting idly now. The breeze was warm, and the water crashed against the shore gently. It was just like when they were there a few days ago, but much brighter.

“It’s nice,” The white haired boy smiled calmly, “Peaceful, just like last time.” he elbowed Hajime gently. The brunette huffed softly, a little smile tugging on his own lips.

“Yeah, hopefully we don’t get interrupted this time-” 

“Yeah,” Nagito slid his hand into Hajime’s, squeezing it gently, “Wanna just sit? I would say we could go for a swim but I know you’re not super into that.” He chuckles softly.

“It’s not that I don’t  _ enjoy _ swimming, I was just shocked about everything that was happening.” Hajime huffed softly as the duo sat, “Maybe later, I don’t really wanna go back to get my bathing suit.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Nagito leaned back, “You were really freaking out on the first day.”

“I think my reaction was justified. You were just too chill,” Hajime rolled his eyes with a little smile, leaning his head on Nagito’s shoulder. The pale boy ran his fingers through Hajime’s hair, the brunette leaning into the affectionate touch. “I like this,” he murmurs, “Just you and I, here, together.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Nagito smiled, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s forehead. “I love that.”

“I-! I am not an idiot!” Hajime cracked his eyes open briefly now, “I just...uhm,”

“Idiot,” Nagito chuckles softly, shifting now, “Where do you wanna go? I mean, not that there are very many places to go regardless but...I mean, we could go for a walk in the park, or just walk around the island. Hey, maybe we’ll find a way out while we’re at it!”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Hajime rolled his eyes, “Going to the park sounds nice. I never really got to take a good look around there, and not many people seem to hang around in that area.”

“Good point,” Nagito moved to pull himself to his feet, holding a hand out to help Hajime up, “We can go there first, maybe walk around the island later?”

Hoisting himself up with the help of Nagito, Hajime nods, “Sounds good, let’s get going then.”

The two walked over the bridge connecting them to the center island, chatting about what they thought was going to happen, where the other blocked bridges went.

The wind was stronger on the central island, but remained no more than a thin breeze, just enough to tussle the duo’s hair as they walked, carding ghostly fingers through the strands. The two interlocked hands as they walked, almost thoughtlessly. 

“So, what do you think is on those other islands? I mean, it must be something important. Otherwise Monokuma wouldn’t have bothered to have his weird monsters block the paths off.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I can’t imagine what that awful bear is hiding, but I presume it can’t be anything too crazy. I’m sure we’ll be able to access those islands eventually.”

“Thaaaaaats right!” Monokumas shrill voice rang out, and suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, he was now in front of the two boys. 

“AHGH!” Hajime jumped at the sudden voice, his eyes narrowing a bit, heart pounding, “What do you mean, ‘that’s right’?”

“Exactly what that means. You’re correct! Once you all start killing each other, a new section of the island will be open for your exploration! That is, if the killer gets caught! If they don’t, that means you die!” 

“I-! You’re sick! Why would anyone  _ want _ to do that!” Hajime huffed softly, glaring at the bear now.

“Not as sick as you two! Holding hands in the park, tsk tsk. I bet you two will be doing more than holding hands later-”

Hajimes face lit up at Monokumas lewd statement, and instinctively he gripped Nagito’s hand tighter, “What the hell?! You are disgusting! I-we-we would never! Why would you even say that?! ” 

“Mhm, sure sure! What would the others think, hmm hmm!~” 

And with that Monokuma disappeared, going off to maliciously pester someone else.

“I-I can’t  _ stand _ him! I-He-”

“Hey, hey Hajime. It’s okay, getting upset is what he wants us to do. We gotta stay hopeful, we can’t let him get to us. That’s how he wins.” He took Hajime’s other hand now, looking the boy in the eyes, “We can’t let him win.”

“Yeah...Yeah” The brunette took a deep breath now, “Yeah, you’re right. We just have to ignore his stupid comments.” 

The duo continued walking, silence hanging heavily in the air like a hot blanket. 

‘“Do you actually think he’d tell everyone that?”

“I mean...I don’t know to be honest. I hope he doesn’t say _that_ exactly, because it’s not true.”

“Yeah. I mean, personally I don’t really care what the others think. Their opinion won’t really personally affect me.” Nagito’s gaze wandered off to the trees, watching as the leaves danced in the smooth breeze. 

“I guess you’re right. I mean, it’s still embarrassing though. I mean, all we’re doing is holding hands. He’s going to make it seem like we were doing something awful-”

Nagito shrugs a bit, glancing back at Hajime, “And if they believe him? Their own problem. All he’s told us are lies so far, why would anyone want to believe him?”

“I-...that’s a good point.” Hajime kicked a little pebble as they walked, sighing now, “I just…”

“I know.” Nagito ran his thumb along the back of the brunette’s hand, trying to calm him down, “Don’t worry. As long as we have each other, it doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks. As long as we stay hopeful. I know you can, I can sense the hope in you. It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you…” Hajime murmured, breathing out slowly now, “Thank you I-...that really helped.” He smiled at Nagito now, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

The two walked for quite a while, the sun now nearly setting, slowly sinking down in the sky. The breeze calmed down to barely a whisper, the movement of the trees stilling. 

“Has it really been that long..? We’ve been out all day.”

“Hah, I guess time flies when you spend it with someone you like,”

A little smile cracked on Hajime’s face, and he nudged the white haired boy playfully, “Shut up-”

“Hey! Am I wrong?”

“No, and that’s why I’m mad,” he squeezes Nagito’s hand, glancing over at him now, “Maybe want to come over again? It was really nice last night...I felt so... _ safe _ ,”

“Of course, I think I left my clothes in your cottage, anyways.”

“Y-Yeah, I folded them and put them on my bed. I was gonna bring them back to you later, but I guess I forgot.”  
“It’s okay, I’m not too worried about a shirt and pants.”

“Mhm. Let’s get going then, I don’t wanna be out after the announcement anyways.”

The two made their way back to the cottages, hands tightly clasped together. The sun crept below the horizon, once more casting the island into a deep twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Love you all and stay safe <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one :)

The two boys made their way into the restaurant together, sitting down at a table quietly. They were soon met with the collective gaze of almost all of the other students.

“Uhm, is there a problem-?” Hajime shifted, glancing around at everyone awkwardly now, adjusting his collar.

“I mean...it’s not really a  _ problem  _ but-” Mahiru started to speak, seeming to hesitate now.

“What?! What isn’t really a problem?” Hajime narrowed his eyes, scanning the room quickly now.

“Er-well...uh, how should I put this…” she shifted now, “Why are you..hm-”

“ _ What?!  _ Why am I what? I don’t see a problem here, so what the hell are you going on about?!”

“Hajime-Calm down please-” Nagito rested his hand on the brunette’s shoulder, quickly being brushed off.

“I  _ am _ calm!”

“So uh...who’s gonna tell him?” Kazuichi shifted a little, his magenta eyes scanning the faces of the group quickly.

“What do you  _ need _ to tell me so desperately that you all have to stare at me like I grew a third arm?! Come  _ ON _ !”

“It is just that you are-” Sonia started to speak, pursing her lips, “Well, I do not want to embarrass you-”

“I’m what?! You know, I bet this is about me and Nagito isn’t it? I bet that  _ disgusting _ bear said some shit to you all about us to you all! I bet he told you all some nasty shit, which isn’t true! So what if we held hands-I-you know what-” He huffed, his breathing starting to labour as he grabbed Nagito by the collar of his green jacket, quickly closing the gap between them, kissing him quickly. “There?! Are you all happy? Yeah, we’re dating, so  _ fucking _ WHAT?!” he curled his fist a little, moving to stand, chest rising and falling quickly.

Everyone in the room held a shocked expression. Even Nagito seemed a little surprised at Hajime’s sudden aggression. The restaurant was silent for a moment, before Peko’s calm voice broke the tension.

“Hajime, you are wearing Nagito’s shirt, and it’s on backwards-” She seemed a little uncomfortable, “That...is what the others were trying to say, but I presume they did not want to make you feel uncomfortable by pointing out this odd fact.”

Hajime glanced down at what he was wearing, and indeed, he was wearing Nagito’s shirt. And it was on backwards. With a cry of frustration he stormed out of the restaurant quickly, being shot an empathetic glance from Nagito.

“Wowie!!! That was like, REALLY fucking gay! God I wasn’t expecting that!” Hiyoko’s shrill voice broke the silence as Hajime stormed out, followed by a little giggle from her.

“Yeah! I wasn’t expecting that at all!” Ibuki followed her up, soon turning her gaze to Nagito, “OOOO is  _ that _ what you two were doing on the beach that day before night???? SOOO ROMANTIC WOW!!!” 

“Hah-uhm…” Nagito scratched the back of his neck, “This is a little uhm, awkward…” he trailed off, averting his gaze now.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you guys didn’t notice sooner.” Mahiru pointed out blatantly, shifting a bit, “I mean, come  _ on _ they’ve been holding hands under the table at breakfast for the last few days! I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to humiliate them.”

“Y-You noticed that?” Nagito shifted a bit, his pale cheeks going a little pink.

“Uh  _ yeah.  _ Not very subtle there, genius.” 

Nagito laughed nervously, shifting a bit now to slip off of his chair, “I think I am going to calm down Hajime-Catch you all later…-” and with that he quickly made his way out of the restaurant. 

“How odd.” Sonia shifted, “I do not understand why they would not just tell us that they are romantically interested in each other. It would have most definitely saved this commotion from happening in the first place.”

“I agree.” Peko shifted, “Perhaps they were embarrassed. Hajime seemed to be fairly upset.” 

“M-M-Maybe they thought that we would j-judge them because t-they are g-gay?” Mikan spoke up quietly, her voice jittery.

“Shut up!” Hiyoko huffed, “Nobody asked for your opinion! Your voice is so awful it makes my ears bleed!!!” 

“A-Ah!! I-I’m sorry! I-I’m so-sorry my voice is so a-awful!” Mikan quickly threw her hands up in defence, tears welling in her eyes. 

Nagito left the restaurant quickly, looking around to see if he could spot the brunette. When his eyes didn’t spot him, the first place he went to was Hajime’s cottage, assuming he went back there to be alone. Nagito rapped on the door gently, speaking out.

“Hajime? Are you in there?” Nagito waited a moment, but slowly the door pulled open, and Hajime stood, obviously frustrated. “Hey, what happened? You got really upset back there-”

“I...I thought that...I thought-” Hajime let Nagito in, closing the door, “I thought they knew.”

“So what if they knew?” Nagito slid his arms around Hajime slowly, hugging the brunette tightly now. “Like I said, I don’t care what they think, Hajime.” He pressed a kiss to Hajime’s forehead, smiling a little.

Hajime’s cheeks went pink, and he pulled the white haired boy down into a kiss, short and sweet. 

“I love you…”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aa!! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I think this will be the last chapter of this fanfic but if you had any particular prompts or ideas you wanted to see me write then leave them in the comments and I will 100% check them out! Love you all and stay safe! :) <3


End file.
